Invisible and Alone
by Xandochu
Summary: I liked being invisible. It meant I wasn't picked on, and it meant that I was most definitely not going to get the guy. But...maybe, just maybe...this year will be different. LeonXReader
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own KH or FF

* * *

I'm one of those kids who just breezed through high school. I wasn't popular, but I wasn't a total loser either. I was just…there. I have average looks, and got average grades. I didn't play sports, but I was heavily involved with the school's drama department.

Unlike many other girls, I have never had a boyfriend. I've never even been asked out before, let alone kissed. And I have the feeling that it'll be like that until university. That's not to say I haven't crushed on someone before, or even asked someone else out before. Because I have, I've also been horribly rejected. And over time, I learned to keep those feelings to myself and not say a damn thing. If they did get out? Deny it. If they rejected me? I'd deal with it. I always did.

And that's how I was up until Grade 11. Invisible on the high school scale. And I was perfectly fine with that.

Squall "Leon" Leonhart was one of the most popular boys in the school, and really, it was no surprise. He and Cloud Strife (along with quite a few others) were extremely handsome. And I admit, last year, I had the biggest crush on Roxas Strife, Cloud's younger brother who happened to be in my Math class. But Roxas was dating Namine, just as his twin, Sora, was dating Kairi. It shouldn't have surprised me, if it weren't for the fact that Namine had been my best friend and _knew_ I liked Roxas before they started dating.

But I acted happy for her, she did get her 'dream guy' after all. I don't talk to her any more though. She's always too busy with her new friends. I don't care though. Not in the slightest.

"Hey! ~~~~~~, you listening?" asked Nemuri, my best friend. She could be popular, if it weren't for the fact that she spent her time writing instead of playing sports. She was pretty, short copper hair and bright blue eyes. I was slightly taller then her by a couple inches though.

"Sorry, 'Muri. You were saying?" I replied. " I said, that our Sociology teacher is forcing us into groups for our parenting styles assignments. Man, I hope I get paired with either you or Selphie. I don't think I could handle anyone else." She stated, looking at her fingernails. Selphie was another friend of hers, and she was best friends with Kairi. I never really spoke to the girl, but she did seem nice.

"Ah, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Sociology was one of my best classes, mostly because all we did was talk and write about different parts of our society. And right now, we were working on parenting. How different styles influence a Childs progress. Nemuri sat beside me, barely listening to the teacher speak. It didn't matter anyway, both she and I were getting high marks in the class.

"Alright, I'm going to assign partners for the project we'll be doing…" began the Teacher, the class groaned, knowing that there was a very slim chance of them working with their friends. "…Kairi and Nemuri… Selphie and Rei…~~~~~~~ and Squall."

Wait. What? I looked towards the back of the class where "Squall" sat, he was surrounded by his friends.

"Um, Miss. Trepe, I don't think there's anyone named ~~~~~ in this class." Stated Kairi. I blushed, and looked forward towards the board. Of course. People like her only know about other popular kids, and the losers they pick on.

"Well Kairi, if you paid a bit more attention, you'd realize that ~~~~~ sits two rows in front of you." stated Miss. Trepe. I blushed as the entire class became focused on me, and I quickly buried my head in my arms. I didn't want this attention, I never ever wanted any attention. Especially not like that.

"Oh my god! I am _so sorry!" _She announced loudly.

I blushed and raised my head slightly, "Don't worry about it…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay ~~~~~? I heard about Kairi…" asked Nemuri sitting down beside me.

"I'm fine, really. It doesn't matter anyway." I replied, looking across the hall to where Demyx and Zexion sat. We didn't talk much, but they were still part of our group.

"Are you sure? That _was_ pretty harsh. I mean, I know they don't normally acknowledge our existence, but they at least know if we're in their class." said Nemuri.

"No, it's fine. I just wish I hadn't gotten Squall as a partner. Of all people, why _him?_" I asked, banging my head against my knees. "I'd love to have gotten you, or Rei, or Namine, or Selphie. Anyone who actually knows who the hell I am."

"Uh, ~~~~~…" Started Demyx, but I cut him off,

"And what if he turns out to be one of those 'dumb jock' types that only passes because the teachers want him to make sure we win at sports events. And what if he dumps all the work on me so he can go party. I mean, it's not like it'd be the first time…"

"~~~~~." I jumped slightly and turned to face who had called my name. Squall stood there looking down at me.

"A-ah, H-hi Squall." I stated, blushing and stuttering. God, he had probably heard me bashing him. I don't think I could take it if he got his friends to bully me.

"I wanted to see if you're free to work on the project this Saturday." He stated, I nodded back slowly. It's not like _I_ had a party to go too.

"Good, I'll meet you at the Destiny Library Saturday at noon." And he walked off.

My friends burst into laughter (Except Zexion, who chuckled and sent me an amused look) as I buried my head into my hands and knees.

**_Lovely._**


	4. Chapter 4

Alas, the world hates me, and I hate the world. As Saturday _did_ come, after praying all week for it _not to._ Stupid time, always moving forward. It should stop when I tell it to! Or at least skip a day for me!

So, there I was on my way to the library, wondering if maybe I could fake sick, or tell him some lie about my family needing me for something. Unfortunately, by the time I thought a good excuse up, I was at the Library, and Squall was waiting on the stairs leading up to the entrance. Fuck.

"Are you ready to start ~~~~?" He asked, eyeing my satchel. I nodded, forcing a smile.

=========0============ __

I hate the world and the world hates me.

_I hate the world and the world hates me._

_I hate the world and the world hates me._

"You don't say Leon~!" giggled the brunette. Rinoa Heartilly, I think she was Squall's girlfriend, or maybe a fan girl. Either way, she found out about him being at the Library today and _accidentally_ **bumped **into him here, saying it was _"Such a coincidence!"_. And that left me to do the research by myself. Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting this, because it _always happens. _Unless I'm paired with a friend, but I rarely was.

The only sound I could hear was my typing away at a public computer, and Rinoa's giggles. At least I could finish the project without his help. It was fairly easy, just listing facts about the four main types of parenting and typing down some things about Helicopter parenting. After two hours, I was finished. I printed off two copies, one for me, and one for Squall. I placed his copy on his stack of books, and placed mine in my satchel. I didn't bother saying good bye, it wasn't as if he'd hear me anyway, Rinoa had his full attention. As I left the library, I swear I could feel a pair of eyes watching me.

How creepy.


End file.
